Higher Than a Supernova
by NightlyOwl103
Summary: G1. Primus, he wanted him so badly it was practically killing him. Prowl/Jazz, slash, PWP. More warnings inside. Oneshot. Inspired by Cazzette's "Beam Me Up"


**Higher Than A Supernova**

**Disclaimer:** Hasbro owns Transformers, not me. I just own the story

**Pairings: **Prowl/Jazz (G1 verse)

**Warnings:** Slash, sticky smut, a few cussing words...basically PWP, really..

**~OoO~**

Prowl wasn't sure if it was the high grade still running and buzzing in his systems or that the sight of seeing his mate dancing promiscuously on the dancefloor and other drunken mechs watched him with hungry optics or frag, maybe even the loud, pounding beats of the stereos that surrounded the entire rec-room and practically making the floor vibrate with every beat...

But whatever it was, the Praxian just had this sudden urge to ravish the other black and white mech senseless.

Somehow, he managed to get the mech in his arms and as he turned to leave the rec-room with this gorgeous mech, Prowl's audio sensors picked a few whoops, whistles and cheers from a couple of bots, as though they were waiting for the moment for the tactician and the saboteur to finally hook up after so many vorns.

His steps were a bit wobbly and he did say something to Jazz, but it came out all messy and slurred. Jazz had smiled, laughing loudly as he was being dragged by the obviously over energized mech. Maybe Prowl said a joke or maybe how drunk he sounded was what made Jazz laugh...but hearing his melodious laugh somehow made Prowl's engines revving loud.

They had made it to the Praxian's quarters and Prowl kept getting his passcode wrong a few times. Jazz moved him aside and keyed in the passcode for him and the door easily slid open. He wasn't the Chief for Special Operations for nothing.

Prowl then pushed Jazz inside of the room, moving him over to his berth and Jazz laid his back down on top of it. Before Jazz knew it, he was suddenly lip-locked with the slightly taller mech, his white servos holding onto the sides of his helm.

They fought for dominance before Prowl had won him over and he easily slipped his glossa inside of the smaller mech's mouth. He can easily taste the sweet energon that sill lingered and there was something else, too. Something much sweeter, possibly sweeter than energon and it just drove Prowl mad.

He wanted more of it.

Prowl felt the saboteur's servos reaching up to his doorwings, running his digits over the appendages oh so slowly. His doorwings had the most sensitive spots, and they twitched when they met in contact with Jazz's talented digits. Prowl had nearly overloaded right there in that moment.

But he wasn't going to let Jazz take control here. No, Prowl was suppose to be the tactical one here, even if he was a bit buzzed at the moment. So to prove just that, he slapped Jazz's servos away. Jazz had opened his mouth, about to protest but he let out a loud groan instead when he felt something grinding against his interfacing panel. His spike and valve had started to leak out transfluids and a few drops had seeped from behind the panel.

The doorwinged mech placed wet, sloppy kisses everywhere on the smaller mech's lithe frame. He touched and caressed every dip and curve and seams he could reach. When his lipplates reached the saboteur's panel and he was on his knee caps, Prowl leaned forward and slowly licked the lavender colored fluids off as he gripped onto Jazz's hips.

Jazz was just loud. He uttered out a few curses here and there ("frag", "slag") in Cybertronian, even a bit of human profanity (it was either "fuck" or "shit", Prowl couldn't remember) and his silky smooth voice had deepened and it all caused Prowl's spike to twitch from behind his panel.

Prowl just wanted to be inside him. Wanted to frag him like some wild animal, wanted him to scream his name, wanted him to tell to keep going and don't stop and make those breathy moans and gasps with that musical voice of his.

Primus, he just wanted him so bad it was practically killing him.

The Praxian had snatched Jazz's panel away (damn thing was keeping him away from what he wanted), tossing it over his shoulder, not giving a damn where it landed. He ran his glossa across the weeping valve, tasting the sweet yet slightly metallic fluids away, as though it was an energon goodie. He moved up to the spike, which was now pointing skywards and looking hard and thick. He leaned over and took it into his mouth.

The smaller mech withered and dug his digits into the berth beneath him, causing scratches to appear and he gasped as he felt Prowl's dental plates scrape over his spike as he sucked him off. Flashes and warnings appeared over his visor, telling him to overload now and that his entire frame was overheating.

And Jazz did just that, screaming Prowl's name at the top of his vents as he overloaded into Prowl's mouth. The taller mech had almost choked on the other mech's fluids but he swallowed it all and afterwards, he wiped a few drops away from the sides of his mouthplates with his digits. He easily licked it off with a few swipes of his glossa.

Jazz panted heavily, inhaling and exhaling air from his vents and just as he was to turn on his fans to try to cool down his overheating frame, he felt something poking at his valve.

_Another round?_, Jazz thought. He wasn't sure if he had enough energy to go through all of that again but judging from that lust-filled look Prowl had in his icy blue optics, he shouldn't be complaining at all. _A'right then.._.

He didn't need to be prepared. His transfluids that stuck to his valve had pretty much done that so Prowl shouldn't have any trouble entering him. And plus, he had been with a couple of other mechs in the past, all of them over energized, so this didn't bother Jazz at all.

Prowl took his own panel off and his spike emerged, hard and pointing up but it was a few inches bigger than Jazz's. He stood up, loomed over the smaller mech again before giving him another hard, hungry kiss and he rammed his spike inside of the saboteur's tight, hot wet walls.

Still lip locked with Prowl, Jazz gasped at the sudden action. The mechs he was with before went in him slow, telling him sweet nothings with their drunken, slurred voices and taking all their sweet time just to frag him. And here was Prowl, a mech who is focused on his work, who avoided interactions unless it was something very important, just going for it, just pounding into him like it was nothing, as though this was nothing new to him.

Jazz loved it.

Prowl started off at a fast pace, both mechs' metal and armor making a loud clanking noise as he moved. He was growling lowly in his vocalizer, saying Jazz's name, telling how tight he was, how he was like a pleasurebot when Jazz made those mewling, breathy noises and sounds, crying out his name.

Jazz loved it all. He wanted to be filled by this gorgeous mech's fluids.

"Oh Primus...please Prowler...faster..." The saboteur mewled, between gasps as his valve tightened around Prowl's thick spike. He wrapped his legs around Prowl's hips, trying to get him to go deeper.

The taller mech couldn't deny his partner's orders, and he eagerly complied, increasing his pace and he gripped onto Jazz's hips tightly until he had dents developing. He leaned towards the other mech's audio sensors, whispering something to him before he gave a long, slow lick on one of the mech's sensitive audio horns, making Jazz gasping in pure pleasure. He nibbled on tip of the audio horn before he kissed it, and then pressing his forehelm against the other mech's.

And he did all of this while still pounding into the whimpering mech.

Overload inched closer to Prowl and he gave one last thrust, along with a final grunt before static almost filled his optics, his thick, white hot transfluid entering Jazz's tight valve. Energy seemed to be sucked out of him once he had filled up Jazz and he slumped on top of him, both of them panting slowly and heavily.

Once he was breathing normally, Prowl slowly moved out Jazz and moved to lay next to him, wrapping his arms around the smaller frame, in a possessive way. Jazz only nuzzled against, not caring if his valve wasn't covered by his panel.

Neither mech said a single word to each other as they dozed off, going off into a pleasant recharge.

**END **

* * *

_A/N: Aah, I miss writing TF fics! It's been...what, two months since I posted any? Guh, I've been pulled into a couple new fandoms recently but my love for robots still remains! Sorry if this wasn't well-written, I've forgotten how to write interfacing scenes...*covers face in shame*_

_Anyway! Hope you guys liked this! :3_

_EDIT (9-11-13)- Lyrics removed_


End file.
